


The Universe in a Coffee Mug

by Celeybear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cause how can I not???, Fluff, Jihan are two dudes that flirt a lot and very quickly do the feelings thing, M/M, Smut will eventually be here, other ships are still undecided and will be added once I know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: There was a soft warmth in Joshua’s chest at Jeonghan’s words. Jeonghan always had a way with making a person feel special. Part of the reason of why he was so popular in their university was that whenever Jeonghan talked to a person, he made them feel included and listened to them like he was genuinely interested in whatever the other had to say. No one ever felt bad when they had a conversation with him and it should have made the conversations less special, but it really didn’t.





	The Universe in a Coffee Mug

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! I’ve started a new fic bc what else do you do when you’re procrastinating at the start if a new semester??? I thank you for taking the time to read this fic! It’s something that I hope to work on often bc I genuinely love it and it makes me feel all soft when I write this story. The plan is for this to be a purely fluffy and smutty fic with the occasional small drama to keep it realistic. So overall, just a fic for you to enjoy the beauty that is Jihan! I hope you guys like it and as always, let me know what you think!!!

There was a coziness to the small cafe on campus that always had Joshua feeling comfortable and a little bit at home. Which was probably why he studied here more than at his actual apartment, where his loud roommate was making a ruckus 24/7. He loved Hansol, but the dude was loud right when Joshua needed his quiet time.

Joshua entered the warm cafe after his 2 hour Music Theory class had finally ended and decided he desperately needed one of the strongest drinks on the menu to get him through his midterm study guide. Otherwise, he was probably going to pass out on the table (wouldn’t have been the first time). The smell of the different coffees had put his mind at ease immediately, already beginning to feel calm and relaxed.

“Hey Josh,” The barista greeted him, knowing him well since he was a frequent customer. Soomin was her name and they shared a class once, but Joshua was too tired to remember which one. “The usual?”

He shook his head. “No, I need something stronger tonight.”

“Is it a paper this time?” She asked.

“A seven page midterm study guide actually, front and back too.” He sighed, rubbing his temple in frustration.

Soomin winced and began typing what Joshua assumed would be his order. “Ouch, you’re definitely gonna need something strong then. I got you, don’t worry. I’ll give you an extra shot of espresso too to help you through it, free of charge.”

“Thanks, I appreciate.” He said, genuinely thankful as he handed her his card to pay.

While his drink was being made, Joshua began to set up his area at his usual table. It was a two person table by the window that had a cozy lamp near by giving off a soft light that was bright enough for his eyes not to strain. He sat facing the counter, which happened to be near the door, giving him plenty of opportunity to people watch when he needed a break.

With his laptop already up and running, notes and textbook splayed out on the table, he was ready to get to work, but not before he had his coffee. Absolutely no work could be done without coffee. He scrolled through his phone as he waited, checking all his social media notifications that he was too preoccupied to check in class. There were two or three Facebook notifications about posts his friends and family back in America tagged him in and one Instagram comment from Soonyoung about his latest selfie that was just a mess of emojis Josh wasn’t sure he could properly decipher.

He was about to respond to a text from Junhui about an upcoming party he was invited to when his coffee was brought to him in a large white mug. He smiled at Soomin, thanking her once again before she walked away. Joshua took a sip to taste and was rewarded instantly. It wasn’t as bitter as he was expecting it to be. The coffee flavor was as strong, but was masked slightly by possibly nutmeg, or maybe it was cinnamon? Josh couldn’t tell, but he took a larger gulp and immediately felt the thrum of the caffeine taking over his body.

Joshua let out a pleased hum before finally getting on with his work. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed (a common things when his mind was occupied), but he was on page 4 when he felt the strain in his neck starting to take effect. Joshua let out a sigh as he stretched out his aching limbs. He glanced at his empty mug and moved to get up to get another one when his barista friend approached him, another cup of coffee in hand.

“Has anyone told you that you are truly a blessing.” Joshua said.

Soomin smiled, picking up the other empty cup. “As a barista, you hear it more than you would think.”

Joshua was quickly left alone again as Soomin was busy helping another customer at the counter. Instead of getting back to work right away, Joshua held his warm mug close and stared out the window, watching the somewhat busy nightlife that was moving around the small cafe. It must have rained at some point because the streets were wet and there were water droplets covering the window. Josh was watching a heated race between two droplets when he heard the familiar ding of the cafe door opening.

He looked up in time to see a familiar face walk through the door. Jeonghan was busy typing away on his phone as he approached the counter and Joshua took this time to study the other man. Jeonghan was dressed in what Josh would attribute to “boyfriend style,” wearing faded blue jeans, a simple grey sweater, and a long black coat. His hair was fluffy and down and he had on his gold wire glasses that Josh always thought suited his face well. He had his backpack hanging off one shoulder, probably coming back from class or on his way to one, Joshua thought.

When Jeonghan finally looked up to order, Joshua tore his gaze away, not wanting to get caught staring. He and Jeonghan weren’t particularly close friends. They were in the same circle and had hung out together on multiple occasions, but Joshua wasn’t sure he could call him anything more than a casual acquaintance. The kind of person you chat up on the way to class, but not the person you call late at 3 am.

Joshua’s gaze had returned to the window and was back to watching to the raindrops fall when he heard someone call out his name. He turned back forward to see Jeonghan smiling and waving at him. Joshua returned the actions and Jeonghan took it as an invitation to greet the other.

“Hey Josh, didn’t know you would be here.” Jeonghan said as he approached, smile still gracing his handsome face.

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, it’s my regular study place.”

“Oh yeah, I bet it’s hard to get work done when you have Hansol for a roommate.” Jeonghan chuckled softly.

“That’s an understatement.” Joshua sighed before sipping at his coffee.

“Do you mind if I join you while I wait for my order?” Jeonghan asked.

“No, of course! Please sit!” Joshua said as he started moving his papers and shut his laptops to see the other better. “So what brings you here so late?”

Jeonghan sat down in the chair across from Joshua and placed his backpack on the floor beside him. “I just got out of class and needed to grab some coffee before I head to the library. I have a 3,000 word paper for my Microeconomics class due in two days that I’ve yet to start.”

“Oh man, that’s rough! Best of luck with getting that done. I commend you for being a Marketing Major, I know I could never do it.” Joshua commented.

Jeonghan gave an easy smile. “It has its perks and it’s downsides. But what are you up to now? I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important.”

Joshua shook his head. “No, you’re fine! I was actually in the middle of a break. I’m working on a study guide for my Music Theory midterm.”

Jeonghan gave a puzzled look. “I thought midterms weren’t for another week? That must suck that yours is early.”

“Uh, actually mine isn’t until then. I just decided to get a head start.” He laughed nervously. Joshua was aware that he could be a bit of an overachiever when it came to school.

“Oh, that’s probably a really good idea. Props to you for getting ahead. I wonder what that’s like.” Jeonghan sighed, dramatically.

Joshua smiled. “It certainly brings less stress.”

“Less stress? Never heard of her.” Jeonghan joked, followed by a laugh that had Joshua laughing as well.

“So did you hear about Seungcheol and Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked after a small beat.

Joshua nodded. “I did! Seungcheol texted me this morning about it. It’s about time those two got together.”

“Right? I don’t think I could handle love-sick Cheol for another second! Poor Jihoon is stuck with him now though.” Jeonghan laughed lightly again and Joshua was soaking it up like rain in a drought.

“Jihoon honestly isn’t any better. We might end up being the poor ones with how those two will act as a couple.” Joshua said, smiling.

Jeonghan smiled back. “At least I don’t have to suffer alone.”

There was a soft warmth in Joshua’s chest at Jeonghan’s words. Jeonghan always had a way with making a person feel special. Part of the reason of why he was so popular in their university was that whenever Jeonghan talked to a person, he made them feel included and listened to them like he was genuinely interested in whatever the other had to say. No one ever felt bad when they had a conversation with him and it should have made the conversations less special, but it really didn’t.

Just then Jeonghan’s name was called for him to pick up his order, bringing an end to the conversation.

“Ah well, I guess I’ll catch up with you later then?” Jeonghan questioned, rising from his seat and slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Joshua nodded. “Yeah, definitely! Are you going to that big frat party this weekend?”

Jeonghan shrugged. “Eh, maybe. I heard it’s at the Kappa house, and I kinda don’t wanna deal with a bunch of drunk Kappas while I’m trying to have a good time.”

“That’s understandable. I might skip out as well.” He said, fingers tapping softly onto the side of his mug.

“If you do go, let me know how it went. Anyways, see you around man. Good luck on your study guide!” Jeonghan sighed, giving that signature smile of his.

“Thanks, good luck on your paper!” Joshua replied.

Like that, Jeonghan left Joshua, retrieved his coffee, and exited the coffee shop, giving Joshua one last wave before leaving. Joshua took another sip of his now lukewarm coffee and decided it was time to get back to work. He quickly got lost into studying again, but this time with a warm feeling surrounding him and an unaware smile etched into his face.


End file.
